ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Collaborator
I know that this ability says that it "Steals" the hate, but has anyone done any testing with this. For example if Party member A B and C(thf) are all fighting mob, A and B are tossing hate back and forth and C uses collaborator on member A will the monster be stuck on B or will party member A still have fair enough hate lead to keep the mobs attention --Kaisr 18:13, 20 April 2008 (UTC) This will depend. You could look at Claquesous and my posts on the Accomplice talk pages for a bit more dramatic detail on its effects, but the basics of how this works is: Accomplice: Steals 1/2 of target's hate. Collaborator: Steals 1/4 of target's hate. If A and B are equal in hate (A = B), and you Collaborator B, B loses hate (B-1/4), C gains hate (C+1/4), which means A has hate (A =| B) (A = B+1/4). Battles are never this linear. Depending on the job abilities of A and B, when they use them, their damage, weaponskills, tenacity, etc, they will almost never equal each other. As I said on the Accomplice talk thread, Collaborator is awesome for prevenatative maintenance. A habit I've taken on myself is to constantly collaborator everyone who is NOT supposed to have hate. For example, if A is the PLD(tank) and B is the DRK(dd-"victim"), and C is the THF(collaborator), every minute, starting after the DRK has done some dmg, THF collabs' DRK. This prevents the DRK from getting too much hate, and gives the DRK breathing room with his attacks and weaponskills (Collaborating after a ws is nice as it usually is barely enough to take hate, and a collab shaves just enough for the Tank to keep control). If at some point the DRK has a psychokillerbloodlust moment and uses Soul Eater, Last Resort, Berserk, Warcry, Blood Weapon and Cross Reaper's the heck out of the mob, right after the monster move goes off (and DRK gets a heck of alot of hate), you Accomplice. You take half of it away, and that gives plenty of enough room for the PLD to keep hate, especially if you've been trick attacking the tank throughout the fight. For a mathy way of looking at is: :A = 5, B = 4, C = 1 :A Provoke (+5) = 10 :B Guillotine (+8) = 12 :C Collaborator (+1/4B) = 1+3=4 :B Collaborated (-1/4B) = 8 :A Flash (+5) = 15 :B Soul Eater (+5), Last Resort (+5), Warcry (+5), Cross Reaper (+5) = 28 :C Accomplice (+1/2B) = 18 :B Accompliced (-1/2B) = 14 :A Provoke (+5) = 20 :C ends up with hate, long enough for A to get it back. A THF should have plenty of survival skills to survive. Used properly, Collab and Accomp give very powerful hate controls. You just gotta' be proactive and conscienscious in using them. --SongOfChaos 14:28, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I believe they had SATA in mind when they developed Collaborator. Since it is on a 1 min cooldown you can SATA on someone and use it right away on the person you just SATA and that should restore hate to the tank. Might not be a good idea at the start of the battle. Just my thought on this so far. I haven't been able to test this out yet because I have been away from FF for 2 years and now I can't get a party lol. Anyway if anyone finds that this works and is helpful please confirm. - SanoP